ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales Theme (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales version)
This is the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales version of the VeggieTales Theme. Characters appearing The orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - flute *Goofy - clarinet *Donald Duck - tuba *Daisy Duck - saxophone *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Huey - washboard *Dewey - violin *Louie - harmonica *Schroeder - his piano *Woodstock - slide whistle *Grandpa George - sousaphone *Jose Carioca - trombone Singers *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Scooter Carrot *Phillipe and Jean-Claude *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Mom and Dad Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Pa Grape *Nebby K. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Pluto *Clara Cluck *The frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera) *Lumiere *The featherdusters (from Beauty and the Beast) *Panchito Pistoles *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Timon *Pumbaa *Young Simba *Young Nala Lyrics Mickey: Okay, Donald, it's time for the theme song. Donald: Um, yes, Mickey. What do I do? Mickey: Hmm, okay, uh, how about this? Donald: Oh, I don't want to play that. I'll look silly. Mickey: Oh, come on, it'll be fun! Donald: Nope. Not going to do it. Mickey: It's for the kids. Donald: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Mickey: Okay, it's time now. Better get going out there. (Mickey, the conductor, raises his baton and then the orchestra begins to play. ''The orchestra includes Minnie on flute, Goofy on clarinet,'' Donald on tuba (similar to what Larry plays in the theme song), Daisy on saxophone, Scrooge on bagpipes, Huey on washboard, Dewey on violin, Louie on harmonica (like what they played in The Twelve Days of Christmas), Schroeder on his piano, Woodstock on slide whistle, Grandpa George on sousaphone, and Jose Carioca on trombone. Bob and Larry then appear onscreen to sing the VeggieTales theme song) Bob and Larry: If you like to talk to a princess, (Bob and Larry' are joined by Junior, Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, Pluto, Clara Cluck, a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Lumiere, the featherdusters, Panchito, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Timon, Pumbaa, Young Simba, and Young Nala as they continue singing'') '''All Singers: If a bird can make you smile, If you like to waltz with animals, Up and down the park store's aisle. Bob and Larry: Have we got a show for you. (The orchestra begins to play) All Singers: '''VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. '''Bob: Mad Teacups, Jungle Cruise, Gotta be... All Singers: '''VeggieTales. '''Sally: Splash Mountain, Spaceship Earth, Muppet Vision... All Singers: '''VeggieTales. '''Larry: Blizzard Beach, sweet and sour Snoopy: As an hour... 'All Singers: '''VeggieTales. There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales. There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales. Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (''Cogsworth emerges onscreen and dances like what he did in Beauty and the Beast as confetti falls down. After this, Donald gets tired of playing his tuba and faints. The other characters laugh.) Category:Songs Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales